


Honeypot

by percephone



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Spies, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Cute Xiao Zhan | Sean, Dark Yibo, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Manhandling, Mission Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Voyeurism, Yibo's big dick, face fucking, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percephone/pseuds/percephone
Summary: "I want to watch you get fucked, baby," the mafia boss smirks at Xiao Zhan, before pointing at Yibo. "By him."Yibo's eyebrows raise, definitely not expecting that.-BJYX Prompt Fest Fill-
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 648
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	Honeypot

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> XZ and WYB are spies (have never met)  
> sent to murder some dangerous mafia boss  
> they both meet at.the illegal casino and are realize they are working on the same case  
> (they don't talk to eachother)  
> both undercover as club workers/strippers who try and seduce the man  
> innocent bunny cute gorgeous XZ  
> emotionless hot as fuck WYB
> 
> the man wants WYB to fuck XZ  
> WYB doesn't give a shit, glares when XZ is about to refuse- needs to finish the case  
> XZ stiffens but accepts to get him away from the casino
> 
> the man asks them to fuck while they are in the limo  
> XZ has to ride WYB  
> multiple orgasms  
> Overstimulation  
> big dick WYB  
> sobbing crying XZ  
> XZ is a mess/wrecked  
> faints at the end  
> him and WYB are at a hotel when he wakes up/sore can't move  
> WYB still emotionless but a brat  
> finds out WYB killed the man a few hours after he fainted.
> 
> (WYB smokes a cigarette- idk why sorry)
> 
> This prompt was so interesting i wrote like 3k in a few hours, which is definitely new for me! I hope yall enjoy!!

God, he hates honeypot missions so much.

All these pervy old men with marriage rings on their fingers leering at him, and trying to grope him. _The audacity_.

Yibo adjusts his tight shorts and tries not to grimace at the feeling of oil on his abs. 

He's currently working one of the poles in the private VIP room, the businessmen hungrily watching his shirtless muscles ripple and move sinuously to the beat.

He keeps his face impassive, the lack of expression seeming to drive some of them wild. He sees the wimpier, twinky men staring at him, hard in their pant suits, clearly gagging to suck his big dick.

Obviously not satisfied with their wives, so they're looking to get dicked down elsewhere. Pathetic.

Yibo keeps his focus on one of the men, with a balding head and skeevy face.

That's his target. Choi Fuyang.

The asshole who has been building his mafia business up around the human trafficking trade. That disgusting man had started off with slave trading, slowly moving up to sexual trafficking and then child trafficking.

It makes Yibo furious, and he's viciously satisfied that he's the spy that's been tasked with murdering that sorry excuse for a man.

...If only he didn't have to wear short-shorts and twirl around a pole for that sick fuck's amusement.

His attention is momentarily distracted when a bodyguard opens the door, ushering another stripper through the entrance.

The stripper has long, smooth and slender legs, which leads up to a perfect round ass encased in white panties. Their wide hips taper into a small waist, and Yibo actually feels a spark of arousal.

Until his eyes land on the stripper's face and sees familiar big eyes and pouty red lips. _It's Xiao Zhan._

The spy agency that Yibo works for has only ever had one rival agency. All other agencies could never measure up to those top two agencies even if they tried.

Yuehua and Wajijiwa were responsible for solving many of the problems for China, whether through gathering information or assassinating relevant people. The two agencies therefore ended up competing for several missions, and trying to one up the other.

Yibo has heard of Xiao Zhan several times, as they are both the top spies of their respective agencies. They've never met before.

Until now.

Yibo sees Xiao Zhan's doe eyes widen slightly when landing on him, but the older quickly recovers and turns away, following the bodyguard straight to Choi Fuyang.

Yibo clenches his teeth. So they both have the same target. And Xiao Zhan has the upper hand, clearly the mafia boss's type, with his slender frame and submissive aura.

He watches, half pissed and half aroused as Xiao Zhan settles on Choi's lap, plump ass already working in circles. Choi groans and wraps his thick hands around Xiao Zhan's waist, clearly dismissing the no touching rule. Xiao Zhan doesn't admonish him, only clutching his shoulders and giggling coyly.

Yibo is reluctantly impressed. The other spy clearly didn't come to waste time. He's obviously angling for Choi to quickly get so desperate to fuck that he takes the 'stripper' away from the casino, where Xiao Zhan can complete his mission easily.

Yibo decides to try harder. No way is he losing this mission to a pretty boy. He uses his superior upper body strength to lift his body up high, easily doing a split in mid-air. His six-pack is starkly defined, and flexes with the effort. His shorts stretch even further, showcasing his rather impressive package.

He smirks when he hears some of his admirers choke on their spit, one actually drooling. 

To his satisfaction, the minor commotion gains the attention of Choi Fuyang. He looks past Xiao Zhan on his lap to Yibo on the pole and hums consideringly.

He nudges Xiao Zhan off his lap, gesturing to the poles. "Give me a show baby," he commands. Xiao Zhan nods obediently, hips swaying as he walks. The moment he faces away from Choi Fuyang, his sweet smile drops and he narrows his eyes at Yibo.

Yibo merely smirks back, unphased. Xiao Zhan looks like a baby bunny even when he glares. It's hardly intidimidating.

Xiao Zhan grabs a pole, and the tension in room ratchets up as the other businessmen take notice of him too. Yibo can't help but stare as well, even as he continues to dance.

Unlike Yibo, Xiao Zhan clearly lacks the muscle and dance ability to actually pole dance. But what he lacks for in talent, he more than makes up for using seduction and sex appeal. 

Yibo's mouth dries as those small hands caress the pole, working up and down suggestively. Xiao Zhan wraps one long leg around the pole and thrusts against it, hips rolling obscenely as he pouts at Choi Fuyang. 

Choi Fuyang stands no chance at all against that, Yibo thinks.

As Xiao Zhan turns his back to Choi, holding the pole and swinging his generous peach ass side to side enticingly, they make eye contact.

Yibo doesn't expect Xiao Zhan to blush, but he does. His eyes flicker over Yibo's oiled muscles and tented shorts, before darting away as his face reddens more.

Yibo's eyes darken as something feral crawls in his chest. He almost forgets about the mission until Choi Fuyang speaks up.

"I want to watch you get fucked, baby," the mafia boss smirks at Xiao Zhan, before pointing at Yibo. "By him."

Yibo's eyebrows raise, definitely not expecting that. 

The room hushes as everyone takes in the words, imaginations running wild. 

Yibo turns to look at Xiao Zhan, and sees his face pale, lips pressed in shock. He starts shaking his head, clearly about to refuse. Yibo grinds his teeth, glaring at Xiao Zhan with all the anger he can project.

_Don't ruin this for us. Think of the mission._

Xiao Zhan freezes, before nodding meekly, eyes falling to the floor in defeat.

Yibo nods as well, face blank but feeling a strange thrill at this turn of events.

"Excellent! Men, I'll be leaving first, don't mind me," Choi gloats 

The other men shift, not pleased to be losing their main entertainment but too cowardly to speak up.

Yibo is only a little surprised when the bodyguards clamp their hands on both his and Xiao Zhan's shoulders. The mafia boss's decisons are not up for debate apparently. 

He sees Xiao Zhan's pretty lips twist in unhappiness, obviously having planned to ditch Yibo at the club and gain victory. _Not that easy darling,_ Yibo thinks viciously.

He follows behind Xiao Zhan, the two of them uncomfortably surrounded by Choi's men. Yibo feels a rush of adrenaline at being so close to completing the mission. Phase 1 was a success and now they were moving to Phase 2. Even with the added complication of Xiao Zhan, Choi Fuyang's death tonight was certain.

He distracts himself from his thoughts by letting his eyes drop down to ogle Xiao Zhan's ass. Can you blame him? It was so fat and the panties weren't hiding anything at all.

He sees Xiao Zhan twitch, spy instincts honed and hyperaware. A small hand comes behind, trying to block his ass from view. Yibo's lips twitch in amusement. The hand didn't do shit to cover but he found the attempt hilarious. 

He steps forward way too close, breathing in Xiao Zhan's sweet perfume as he lets his clothed dick make contact with Xiao Zhan's hand. The hand jerks in surprise, yanked away lightning quick. Xiao Zhan looks back at him, frown forming but is halted as they finally exit the club and see a limousine.

They get in, Yibo and Xiao Zhan on one side, Choi Fuyang and two of his bodyguards on the other side. The rest of the guards disappear to another car, one entering the club again to pay for the boss's night with two strippers.

Choi doesn't waste any time as the car starts moving.

"Strip," he orders, lounging relaxedly, as a guard passes him a glass of whiskey.

Yibo takes off his shorts efficiently. Xiao Zhan hesitates, but removes his panties as well, eyes fixed on Choi only, like ignoring Yibo made him feel better about the situation.

Choi Fuyang whistles.

"Damn baby! Can you turn around and shake your ass for us?" he leans forward eagerly.

Xiao Zhan looks at Yibo, eyes pleading.

Yibo can tell that Xiao Zhan has always been a solo agent, never going on missions with anyone else. It's easy to do embarrassing and humiliating things in front of criminals, when you know it's just for the mission and your target will most likely die with the memories anyway.

It takes a different kind of guts to do those same acts naked in front of someone you know, someone you might see again, a fellow agent. Yibo has plenty of experience with that, plus he's shameless too. He's fucked, been fucked, done anything embarrassing you could think off, with his colleagues watching right next to him. To him, it's no big deal. It's just a mission.

He rolls his eyes at Xiao Zhan, and makes a show of closing his eyes. As soon as he hears Xiao Zhan sigh in relief and turn, his eyes snap back open. What a naive, innocent bunny. As if spies were ever honest.

He licks his lips as Xiao Zhan gets down on the carpeted floor of the limo, on his hands and knees. He shakes his ass lewdly, moving a hand back to spread his plump cheeks and show off his hole. Xiao Zhan is apparently way more confident when he thinks Yibo isn't watching.

Choi Fuyang groans, passing his guard his glass before palming himself through his pants.

"I want you to suck the buff one off, baby," he orders.

Xiao Zhan moves to to kneel in front of Yibo, trembling when he notices that Yibo's eyes are open and burning darkly. 

Yibo feels a rush of power, looking down at Xiao Zhan like this. He spreads his muscular thighs, cock standing proudly.

Xiao Zhan's eyes widen as he takes in the massive size. He nervously looks up, but Yibo only smirks down at him.

Yibo's focus isn't even on Choi anymore. He just wants those lips around his dick as soon as possible.

Xiao Zhan reaches forward, hand so tiny he needs both to wrap around the girth. He strokes up and down with his eyes tightly shut, seeming to psych himself up to the task. He keeps his eyes closed as he guides Yibo's cock into his mouth.

He sucks the head hesitantly, before trying to take more in. He only gets halfway, before his eyes fly open, watering with tears.

Yibo's muscles are clenched tight, trying not to fuck up into the heat and choke his fellow agent.

He moves his gaze to Choi, noticing that he's starting to look a little bored.

 _We can't have that,_ Yibo thinks. He winds one large hand into Xiao Zhan's soft locks, guiding his mouth off with a soft pop. 

Xiao Zhan blinks at him, mouth red and wet, eyes already slightly dazed.

"Breathe through your nose," Yibo murmurs softy to him, before shoving Xiao Zhan back onto his cock.

Xiao Zhan moans in surprise, fingers digging into Yibo's thighs as his throat is invaded. Yibo fucks in and out roughly, enjoying the scorching heat and vibrations from Xiao Zhan's moans.

To his delight, Xiao Zhan seems to be _loving_ this, eyes rolling back and hips jerking. Pretty slut.

"Fuck that bitch hole!" Choi cheers drunkenly. Yibo ignores him, not wanting to ruin his arousal.

Xiao Zhan suddenly yanks his mouth off, head thrown back.

" _Ahhn~_ " comes a lewd whine, before Xiao Zhan comes untouched onto the limo floor.

Yibo can barely believe it. Xiao Zhan coming just from being face-fucked is the hottest thing he's ever witnessed. Xiao Zhan moves back to wrap his lips around his cock head just as Yibo releases, eagerly drinking down his cum.

Xiao Zhan pulls off, looking like a hot mess. His body is still shaking from his orgasm, lips swollen and dripping with cum.

Yibo hardens again from the sight alone.

"Well? Get on with the fucking," Choi cuts in impatiently.

Xiao Zhan rises shakily, turning to face Choi.

"How do-" he starts, but Yibo is way too impatient to find out how Choi wants them.

He knows that the other agent would have prepared himself throughly with lube and fingers just as Yibo did too, knowing that one needed to be prepared for honeypot missions to go in this direction. Criminals usually didn't bother with stretching and getting taken dry and unprepared was always unpleasant.

He grabs Xiao Zhan's small waist and pulls him backwards right onto his lap, stuffing his cock straight in. 

Xiao Zhan legs spasm and he squeals, back arching and Yibo smirks, congratulating himself on hitting the prostate on the first stroke.

Choi hisses in approval, eyes shining as he gets his cock out and strokes hurriedly.

Yibo quickly bounces Xiao Zhan up and down on his dick, his slim figure weighing nothing at all and so easy to manhandle.

Xiao Zhan can only cling onto Yibo's knee for dear life, one hand braced against the limo ceiling, already sounding wrecked.

The limo fills up with the sound of Xiao Zhan's hole lewdly squelching and his choked whines.

"No please- _Slow down...N-no-_ " he gasps desperately.

Yibo sees Choi's eyes glint, sickly pleased at Xiao Zhan's 'No' and feels a wave of disgust. He thrusts harder to forget the feeling and that is evidently too much for Xiao Zhan, head falling back to Yibo's shoulder and body convulsing as he came again.

Yibo can feel his cock throbbing but he doesn't want to overstimulate the other agent by seeking his own release.

Choi Fuyang has no such qualms.

"Fuck yourself onto his cock, make him come. Put in some effort baby," he says, smirking sadistically.

Xiao Zhan slowly gathers himself, clearly way too sensitive. He folds his long legs up onto the seat beside Yibo's thighs and uses Yibo's knees as leverage to lift himself.

Yibo can tell that his insides are too sensitive and Xiao Zhan starts sobbing as he starts bouncing himself faster.

"I can't-" he wails, even as he works his hips back and forth in sensual circles.

"I want to see his ass," Choi tells Yibo pompously.

Yibo tries not to snarl at the man, having been enjoying the erotic view of Xiao Zhan's ass himself.

He grips Xiao Zhan's waist and manhandles him to face Yibo easily, arranging his legs and body while he's still stuffed with cock.

Xiao Zhan is clearly fucked out, drool dripping out from the corners of his mouth and tears leaking from overstimulation. 

Yibo feels himself get even harder at his expression.

He spanks Xiao Zhan's ass, just to watch his back arch even more.

" _Ahhhhh~_ " Xiao Zhan cries out, tongue lolling out, hands scrabbling at Yibo's shoulders desperately.

"He wants you to fuck yourself, remember," Yibo murmurs, caressing those lovely creamy thighs.

Xiao Zhan looks at him, lips trembling, his tear streaked face making Yibo want to bully him more.

He tries his best to lift himself up on Yibo's dick, thighs shaking.

Yibo smirks darkly, planting his feet on the floor and angling his hips slightly. When Xiao Zhan drops back down on his cock, he unintentionally hits his prostate head-on.

The high-pitch cry that escapes him is music to Yibo's ears.

Xiao Zhan sits there, shivering, legs weak. He looks down, seeing the way Yibo's large cock slighly distends his belly and starts crying again.

"Please, please I can't-" he whimpers softly. Yibo takes pity on him, starting to jerk his own hips up and down to help Xiao Zhan bounce.

A well-timed spank on Xiao Zhan's round ass is enough for the man to reach completion, Yibo coming as well to Xiao Zhan's screams and clenching walls.

Xiao Zhan's eyes roll back and he passes out.

Yibo lips twitch in amusement as he lifts Xiao Zhan's slack body off.

Guess that's one way to take out the competition.

Yibo lifts his eyes and meets Choi Fuyang's eyes.

Time to finish the mission.

•••••

Watching Xiao Zhan stir awake is mildly entertaining.

His nose twitches like a bunny and he nuzzles the pillow a bit before his eyes flutter open.

Yibo breathes out the cigarette smoke as he watches Xiao Zhan take in his surroundings.

It's clear that they're in a hotel room and Xiao Zhan can tell immediately.

It's obvious that the memories hit him all at once, because Xiao Zhan's eyes widen and he jerks up.

That quickly proves to be a mistake as he whimpers and lies back down, body sore.

He still attempts to cover himself with the blanket though.

Yibo snorts, pulling another drag of his cigarette. "I've fucked your brains out and now you're shy about being naked?"

Xiao Zhan frowns at him, succeeding in making himself into a blanket burrito.

"What happened to Choi?" he asks, clearly trying to ignore Yibo.

"Dead. Completed my mission after my big dick made you pass out," Yibo gloats smugly.

Xiao Zhan sighs in exasperation. 

"Can we pretend all that never happened please?"

Yibo's eyes darken. He puts out the cigarette on the bedside table.

He moves to trap Xiao Zhan's face between his strong arms, leaning down close.

He revels in the other's hitched breath and slowly dilating pupils.

"You really want to forget? You want to forget how my cock felt messing up your insides, making you come again and again? You want to forget how you came untouched from choking on my cock? You want to forget how _good_ I made you feel?," Yibo whispers into Xiao Zhan's ear, making sure his voice is deep.

"Wha-I Yibo-" Xiao Zhan stammers, eyelashes fluttering, and cheeks starting to flush.

"I won our competition baby. I deserve a reward, don't you think?" Yibo murmurs, nibbling on Xiao Zhan's earlobe.

"Hahh~" Xiao Zhan moans.

"Yes, or no?" Yibo growls.

"..Y-Yes!"

Yibo pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry to the prompter but I didn't really follow some of the prompt, especially the emotionless WYB parts oops.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway! („• ֊ •„)
> 
> This is my first time ever claiming and writing a prompt so I was pretty confused about everything. But it was really fun so I might do it again.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it ♡


End file.
